1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to footwear, and more particularly to apparatus for drying wet shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletic shoes have become increasingly popular during recent years. Persons of both genders and all ages wear athletic shoes for many occasions in addition to those relating to athletics. As a result, it is almost inevitable that the shoes become dirty. That problem is easily solved by washing the shoes, usually in an automatic washing machine. Subsequently, the shoes are dried, as in a clothes dryer. Alternately, the wet shoes can be placed in the sun or other warm place for drying. The washing and drying process is almost universally practiced and accepted.
It is well known that the price of athletic shoes has risen considerably in recent years. Many types of athletic shoes cost more than some high quality leather dress shoes.
Consequently, there is an incentive to care for the shoes so as to extend their useful lives.
However, the prior washing and drying practice for cleaning athletic shoes is diametrically opposed to prudent care of them. The drying process is particularly detrimental to the shoes. Placing wet shoes in the sun or other warm place invariably causes them to wrinkle as they dry.
But placing wet shoes in a clothes dryer is far worse. As the dryer operates, the shoes tumble continuously.
That action causes scuffing and even tearing of the shoes. As a result, the shoes become unattractive and undesirable to wear even though they otherwise would have many hours of use left in them. A further problem with drying shoes in a clothes dryer is that the combination of the tumbling action and the heat tends to delaminate the shoe components that are bonded together. Delamination of the insoles is particularly troublesome.
Fabric bags are available for holding the shoes while drying them in a clothes dryer. The bags and shoes tumble together during the drying operation, so the bags do little to solve the scuffing or delamination problems associated with the tumbling action. Baskets can also be used to contain shoes in a dryer. A basket is held stationary to the dryer drum. However, the shoes are loose within the basket, so they still tumble during drying.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the way athletic shoes are dried.